


200 Dialog Prompts - C50 “How Drunk Was I?” Portgas D. Ace x Reader

by trafalgartemptress



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fire Fist Ace, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Reader-Insert, Shirohige Kaizoku-dan | Whitebeard Pirates, one piece fanfic, one piece fanfiction, the new world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trafalgartemptress/pseuds/trafalgartemptress
Summary: Just a scenario set before Ace met The Straw Hats, no spoilers. Includes very brief suggestive themes. Swearing.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Kudos: 40





	200 Dialog Prompts - C50 “How Drunk Was I?” Portgas D. Ace x Reader

The kitchen crew wasn’t exactly quiet as they cleaned up the dining hall. Stacks of plates clattered together and rattled in a stack as they were carried back to the kitchen of The Moby Dick. Soapy water splashed across the floor with the smell of chemicals to clean any grease and grime off the worn, wooden planks. Long handled deck scrubbers were pushed up and down the aisles, as the men holding them made idle conversation about the night before. Some even yelled back replies to the other crew members working over the warming stoves, as they started to prepare a mid-morning Sunday brunch.

All this noise… and it was only the smell of food that stirred Portgas D. Ace from his slumber; face nestled into his crossed arms at the head of one of the long tables. His black locks hung messily over his arm, and a small puddle of drool had collected on the table under him.

Ace’s nose caught the scent of bacon grease warming in a pan from the entire other side of great dining hall and his eyes shot open. He sat up, stretched his arms above him and let out loud yawn, rolling his neck to work out the strain from sleeping hunched over all night.

“Good morning, Commander!” one of the kitchen staff called, as they passed by with a mop and bucket.

Ace mumbled a greeting back, as he started to stand up from the table. He was never the best morning person, but something about this morning felt a little extra heavy them usual.

As Ace swung his left leg over the bench, his world started to tilt just a little bit. When we found both his boots firmly in the aisle between two of the long tables, he had a reach a hand back to steady himself as he looked around the familiar dining room. As he squinted his deep brown eyes, he noticed the lights seemed to be a hell of a lot brighter than he had every remembered them begin. And as he tried to focus on the chatter of the kitchen crew around him, he realized that their words ran together, as if he was trying to listen to something from behind a wall. If he didn’t know better, Ace would think he had a hangover.

Shaking his head slightly, Ace started to make his way toward an exit that lead to an outside dining deck of The Moby Dick. He received a dull ache from his gesture and found the thought of a hangover crossing his mind, again.

“No fucking way,” Ace thought to himself. He’d been drinking since he was 10. That bottle of sake he took from Dadan was just the beginning of his long, happy history of enjoying booze. He hadn’t felt the aftereffects since he was about 14 years old.

As he pushed open the wooden door, the midmorning sun made him squint his eyes and lift a hand to lessen the glare. It took Ace a couple seconds to make out who was already sitting on the dining deck, enjoying a cup of tea and each other’s company. The ocean reached out past the horizon behind them, and the waves looked calm.

“Well, look who finally woke up,” Thatch’s cheerful voice brought Ace’s attention into focus. He was sitting at a round table off to the far end of dining deck, a pot of tea was steaming in the middle of the table, with Macro the Phoenix seated in the chair to Thatch’s right.

Marco finished taking a sip from his cup, and chuckled as Ace made his way over to join them, “Rough morning after a long night, Ace? You look a little worse than usual.”

“Shut up,” Ace said, rolling his eyes as he reached for a cup of tea, hoping to soothe the pounding headache he was now forced to accept that he had. He poured the warm liquid into the cup and held it with both hands, so he could breathe in the scent of spiced tea before taking a sip and letting it coat his dry throat, washing away some of the aftertaste of booze.

“I told the staff not to bother you, man. You nearly bit Y/N’s head off when she tried to get you back to your room last night. I didn’t want to see you rage at anyone less equipped to handle your flames!” Thatch chuckled and reached out for the tea pot, pouring himself another cup.

A sputtering noise was choked out from across the table as Ace nearly spit out his gulp of tea. Macros raised an annoyed eyebrow and wiped the back of his hand on his pant leg as Thatch full on belly laughed at the expression on Ace’s face.

“I did WHAT?!” Ace looked shocked, to say the least. He loved to drink, sure. But get so drunk that he lashed out at Y/N? The women he loved most in the world? And then not even remember it? No shot. He wouldn’t believe that. They had to be kidding. “Macro, how drunk was I?”

“More drunk than I’ve ever seen you, and that’s saying something” Macro replied, as Thatch continued to chuckle.

“I second that!” Thatch added, “I lost track of how much you’d had, but that’s no different than any other feast. It was only when you stood up and demanded Jozu arm wrestle you while wearing seastone cuffs that I realized you were a little more boisterous than I’m used to seeing you. ‘No devil fruits, all manly strength or no glory’ you were saying. It was quite a riot for a bit. Then you started challenging some of the lower ranks, since Jozu wouldn’t agree to wear the cuffs, and that’s when Y/N stepped in.”

Ace had left his tea forgotten, and ran his hands through his hair, ignoring his headache again. He and Y/N had only recently made their relationship public after Ace had been flirting with her for the past year. She was a newer member of the family, and the only woman who had been able to capture his attention for more than a month. She had quickly risen through the ranks to being one of the most recognized members in the third division of The Whitebeard Pirates.

Thatch had paused, watching Ace try to work things through in his mind and seeing the concern on his crewmate’s face. The three men were close enough to consider each other friends, as well as associates. Thatch and Macro were both well aware of how much the girl meant to Ace.

“It’s alright, man. You were just a little drunker than normal. Nothing crazy.” Thatch continued, as Macro observed the other two with a slightly bemused expression. “She grabbed your arm to pull you down off the table, and I heard her say it was about time to turn in for the night. Your right arm went up in flames, but her haki was already there to block it. You shook her off, and I won’t lie, she looked pissed! But she just turned heel and walked out of the hall. You’re an adult, so I’m sure she just figured you’d handle yourself.”

Ace had stood up before Thatch had ended his sentence. “I’ll see you guys later,” Ace said abruptly as he set off, back through the dining hall and down a side staircase, heading to his room. His head was throbbing obnoxiously against his temples, the slight anxiety spike wiping away any relief the spiced tea had brought him. But at least the light was dimmer in the lower decks, so his eyes were alert as he dodged crewmates in the hall. He returned some greetings, and waved off others, not nearly in the mood to chat with anyone other than Y/N.

As Ace reached the ornate oak door that marked the entrance to his bedroom, he stopped to take a couple deep breath and calm his thoughts. He was fully prepared to apologize his heart out and beg for forgiveness. The last thing he wanted to do was screw up the relationship he was building with the literal goddess he regarded Y/N to be.

The heavy door swung open easily, and Ace slipped into his own room. Thick, dark curtains kept the sunlight from shining through the two windows, but an oil lamp was burning low and casting a warm light around the room. A huge bed took up the entire far wall of the room, piled high with blankets and pillows. A wooden desk sat off to one side that Ace rarely used for actual writing. However, the wall above it was absolutely plastered with wanted posters of himself and the other high-ranking officials of the crew, along with posters of his brother’s crew. Even though they were technically rivals, Ace loved to keep up with the Straw Hats as they rose in notoriety.

From scanning the room, Ace almost didn’t notice that the pile of blankets on his bed was snoring lightly. But there it was, a slight rise and fall motion from the mountain of fabric in the middle of his bed. A tuff of hair was poking out from between two of the folds, indicating his girlfriend was nestled down in slumber.

Ace walked quietly over to the bed, kicked off his boots and crawled up next to the pile of blankets. He reached in and pulled some of the fabric away to reveal the sleeping girl; his strong hands grabbed his upper arms to pull her out and against his chest. She stirred slightly at the motion but snuggled against the warmth of Ace’s skin and continued to snooze. Ace put his nose against the top of her head and breathed in the familiar smell of her – a light scent of perfume that was overpowered by the salty sea air and a faint hint of smoke that always seemed to cling to her *color* locks.

Ace ran his fingers along her forearms, checking for any signs of injury or burns. Her skin was perfect, as usual. He was relieved to see that Thatch had been right. This little spitfire was always prepared to defend herself and those around her.

“Mmm… babe?” a small, sleepy voice mumbled against his chest. The girl raised her face, blinking as she focused her gaze on Ace’s face. His warm brown eyes looked at her sheepishly, and his freckled cheeks had a slight pink tint to them. His black locks were messy, as usual, but the lingering scent of alcohol reminded the girl that she was actually still annoyed with the handsome man she shared a bed with.

Y/N sat up suddenly, pushing against Ace’s chest to put space in between them. “Oh, I see you finally decided to pull yourself together and come to bed.” She reached up to pull the curtain back, letting the light flood in. Ace scrunched up his eyes and turned his face away in a squint, but Y/N still caught a glimpse of the orange flecks that decorated the deep brown pools of his irises. “Is that too bright for you, Ace? Really? It looks like you’ve got a hungover. No surprise there. And don’t expect me to feel sorry for you, either. Do you have ANY idea how drunk you were last night?”

Ace had raised a hand to his brow to block the sun and focused his gaze on his sharp-tongued girl as she looked down on him. “Baby doll, I’m sorry… I know I was a little out of line… I don’t even know what came over me… I just-”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses, Fire Fist. I want to feel your apologies in my soul,” Y/N cut him off, as she crossed her arms over her chest. Ace turned his head slightly and glanced down at what she was wearing. A white button up shirt, with the top two buttons undone, and nothing on her legs. She usually slept in some tiny shorts and nothing more. It was then that he noticed her face didn’t exactly match her sharp tone… in fact, her eyes looked practically wicked, and a slight smirk graced her pouting lips. “You owe me an apology for getting handsy with me last night, and then forcing me to come back to our big comfortable bed, all alone…”

Ace felt his heart beat a little faster, and the warmth in his cheeks now had nothing to do with last night’s drinking. He reached up and pulled the curtains shut with one hand as the other wrapped around Y/N waist to pull her against his chest again.

“Yes, ma’am” he said, as he started to kiss his way down her neck, to her collar bone.


End file.
